1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved system for generating and processing personalized coupons that may be redeemed for specific products.
2. Description of the Background Art
The typical approach currently used to distribute coupons to an audience is through a mass mailing or distribution. The response rate or redemptions of coupons distributed in this manner is very small. Consequently, the effectiveness of these coupon distribution procedures could be greatly improved. These procedures are also subject to fraud since the specific individuals who receive and redeem the coupons are not tracked. Consequently, data about the responsiveness of the specific audience receiving the coupons is sketchy and often cannot be collected.
It would be desirable to be able to target a specific audience for coupons for specific products. Preferably, by distributing coupons to a target audience the distribution would be highly effective and a high level of response or redemption would be experienced. It would also be desirable to be able to track the specific individuals receiving coupons and to gather redemption information regarding those individuals.